It is known to manufacture nanometer-sized devices, such as, for example, cantilever for atomic force microscopes (AFMs), or probes for scanning near-field optical microscopes (SNOMs), by the use of lithography, dry etching or wet etching processes, use of ionic beams, etc.
However, such methods do not allow obtaining hollow nano-structures and/or changing the geometry of the section: circular, rectangular, elliptical, etc.